


Whiterose 2020 - Curse

by Sleingal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleingal/pseuds/Sleingal
Summary: "I... never had someone other than my sister to know...this." Weiss gesture to her entire body. "And I... never had a f-friend before " Weiss inwardly cringes at her stutter. A Schnee does not stutter! "So I... don't know how to deal with other people."
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Whiterose 2020 - Curse

Ruby noticed. 

The first time her roommate disappeared, Ruby shrugged it off as important business. Weiss made it clear the night before that she'd be out with her parents for a family business. Ruby agreed and made sure to leave the door unlocked in case her roommate comes home late.  
Weiss came back the following afternoon. Silver eyes darted to her roommate and were about to ask where she'd been when she saw the cuts. 

It's not too noticeable but having the eyes of a weapons mechanic, her sight is trained to trace even the slightest imperfection on something. Small cuts peppered the smooth arms of Weiss when she came home in the early hours of the morning. Just before the sun breaks through the sky. 

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked. Silver eyes trailed after the sluggish movement of her roommate. It's clear that Weiss is trying so hard to hide her fatigue from whatever it is she did that night.

"I'm fine." Weiss shrugged. "If we're done here, I'd like to get back to checking my homework for tomorrow." With that, Weiss rummaged through her things and pulled out her notebook. Ruby still kept a watchful eye on her companion, waiting to see if Weiss would fall over due to exhaustion before sleep beckoned her back to dreamland.

\---

The next time Weiss went to one of her "nightly adventures", it was a "family dinner" Ruby would've already believed the lie if it weren't for Weiss coming home with a big gash on her arm. 

"I'm fine!" She had to keep a frantic Ruby at bay. "I just tripped on my way back. Now if you'll excuse me..." She strode off inside their room and plopped back on the bed. She's careful not to lie on her injured side to avoid aggravating it. 

Ruby couldn't do anything more except leave a fresh roll of bandages and some disinfectant for her injured roommate. 

The third time it happened, Ruby decided to follow Weiss. When Weiss left, she waited for a few minutes before getting up and tailing after her. She's sure to keep her white-haired partner in her sight as they duck around pedestrians on a busy night in a busy city. Thrice did Ruby almost managed to lose Weiss. 

Until eventually, the people and buildings thinned out to make way for trees and flowers. It then did Ruby just realized.

Weiss is leading her into the forest. 

She noticed Weiss looking around as soon as they reached the entrance to the forest. She looked around as if expecting someone to pop out. When she deemed no one will pull a trick on her, Weiss started in a direction into the forest. 

'What are you doing, Weiss...' 

That lone thought and mere curiosity is enough to fuel Ruby to continue following her secretive roommate. 

She made sure to be as far away as possible from Weiss but not far enough to lose her on sight. The full moon shined high above them, illuminating the peaceful forest. She noticed that Weiss picked up her pace, running through the foliage. Her feet crunching the dead leaves tore the still silence of the forest. 

Once the moon is high enough, telling Ruby how deep it is at the night, Weiss stopped. Ruby hid behind a large oak tree, eyes trailing after her white-haired roommate. 

Silver eyes widened when Weiss started stripping off her clothes. She made sure to neatly fold them before storing it underneath an overgrown tree. Once done, she stepped out into the moonlight casting through the forest. 

Ruby wasn't prepared for what's next.

Her roommate's frame trembled. She can hear muffled grunts. Weiss must've covered her mouth to avoid screaming so loud. Pain racked her entire body. Bones popping and rearranging themselves underneath her skin. The side ponytail she kept started to quiver until the binding snapped. White hair flowed behind her back, which was starting to sprout fine white fur. Her spine lengthened and extended out into a furry tail, whipping side to side as the changes continue to assault her. The pain caused her to drop on all fours. Her legs shifting to hind legs while her arms slowly lengthen to become forelegs. White fur grew all over her body as her face pushed out into a muzzle, mouth filled with sharp teeth. 

Once it's done, what once was a girl, now stood a beautiful white wolf. The moonlight showered the creature, giving her the ethereal glow amidst the darkness of the night. Blue eyes slowly revealed themselves, taking in her surroundings from a new perspective. 

One ear twitched at the sound of a startled gasp and a muffled thud. 

Ruby couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp after the transformation.

Her roommate. The same roommate who's always scolding her for getting up late every morning, just transformed into an animal before her eyes. Her shock causing her to fall down on her butt. 

And Weiss heard it. 

Sharp blue eyes turned at the sound and met the frightened silver eyes of her dolt of a roommate. 

Ruby frantically tried to scramble back, far from the white wolf until her back painfully collided against a tree. She can feel her hands shaking. From fear? Adrenaline? Both? She really doesn't know. What she does want is for her sometimes-roommate to not eat her by morning. 

Weiss padded slowly towards Ruby. Once she's close enough, Ruby couldn't take it anymore. Darkness shrouded her vision. The last thing she remembers is the white wolf running towards her. 

\---

The warmth was the first thing that welcomed Ruby back into the living world. 

She felt something soft and warm pressed on her side. She groaned and let her eyes flutter open. The first thing she sees was the full moon high above the sky, shining its light towards them. Her senses slowly returned to her. She can feel the soft breeze of the cold night and the grass tickling her. She tried to move her arm, only to feel a soft bundle of fur beside it. 

Memories of the night came back to her and snapped her out of her sleepiness like a cold shower. She got up rather quickly, causing a surge of pain to shoot up to her head. She placed a hand to soothe the pain, groaning lightly. Once the pain faded, her eyes sought out the thing beside her. 

Weiss slowly sat up beside her, blue eyes watching ever carefully. Ruby could feel Weiss' gaze following her every move as if trying to read her. Now that she's assured that her sometimes human roommate wouldn't pounce and tear her body to pieces, she took her time to fully take a look. 

Weiss would be impossible to see during a blizzard. 

Was the first thing Ruby thought of when gazing at white wolf in front of her. The black nose and blue eyes were the only ones that stood out among the white. The scar she normally seen on the girl transferred over to her wolf form. The moonlight casting down on her, giving her an ethereal glow, highlighting her white fur.

Ruby let out a small puff of air and leaned back towards the tree. Her gaze drifted off to the night sky. She can feel Weiss slowly moving closer. Ruby lets out a small smile and reached out a hand. She stopped, upon realizing who is this creature in front of her. She didn't want to be rude or anything but how else would she know about werewolf etiquette?

Weiss rolled her eyes and lightly bumped her head on the outstretched hand. When Ruby deemed that it's safe, she lightly patted the soft fur on top of Weiss head. The wolf let out a small rumble of content and laid back down on the ground. 

'This is weird.' Ruby thought as her hand gently weaved through the thick white fur. Petting her sometimes human roommate who loves to scold her for sleeping in is weird. 

But she couldn't help but let out a small smile. She knew that Weiss has a lot of explaining to do in the morning so she's just content on sitting underneath a tree in a dark but peaceful forest, with a white wolf by her side. 

\---

Weiss was cursed. 

That was what Ruby heard from her roommate. 

When she was just a child, she was bitten by a stray "dog" when she wandered to the forest near their home in Atlas. Both her mother and father scoffed and said it was just a simple animal bite and it will heal in a few days. Whitley was crying through the ordeal at the hospital. Her older sister, Winter, was furious and asked the servants of the manor to hunt down the animal and kill it. She was sure to stay by her sister's side while she recovered. 

Her injury wasn't that concerning. In a few hours, the bite mark on her leg healed. Not a single trace of the teeth marks found their way to Weiss' skin. While most of her family didn't bat an eye on this peculiar happening, Winter noticed and started questioning Weiss about it. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Does it still hurt?"

Those were some of the questions Winter keeps on asking Weiss ever since the incident. Weiss shrugged off her sister's worry, deeming it as healed. It was not until days of the next full moon did Weiss noticed unusual things happening to her. She felt lethargic and spent most of her free time lounging on her bed. Her diet slowly shifted from vegetables to meat as the full moon draws in. She's mostly active at night times as well. Weiss deemed it as something her body might be adjusting to ever since her recovery from the incident. 

On the night of the full moon, while working on her homework, Weiss felt a sharp twinge of pain shooting from her leg to her entire body. She felt a cold shiver on her entire being. Before she knew it, her body is contorting into impossible places. Fur sprouted all over her body. Since the Schnee manor is fairly large, her screams echoed into the quiet halls. Before she knew it, she now stood on all fours. Heightened senses greeted her in her new form. The moonlight seeped through her window, casting an ethereal glow on her. Her clothes ripped during the transformation, only left in tatters on the floor. Her door flew open. There stood Winter, hair disheveled from running from the other side of the manor when she heard her little sister scream. 

Wide blue eyes met sharp ones as both Schnees stare each other down.

"Weiss...?"

A white-furred ear twitched in response to the name. Winter took a step inside the room but the wolf took a step back. The older sibling raised her hands, showing the frightened animal she means no harm. Once she was inside the room, Winter kneeled on the ground, hand reaching towards her own little sister. 

Weiss curled further into herself when she saw her sister moved towards her. Each step the human took, she took a step back in response. There was nowhere to run. Her room is high up in the manor and Winter stood in the only exit to her room. She can feel the adrenaline from her transformation slowly ease through her, bringing back the rational side of her mind. 

Slowly, she took small steps until she felt warmth on top of her head. Weiss bumped her head on her sister's outstretched hand as a way to acknowledge her presence. Winter lightly ruffled the soft white fur before bringing the wolf into her arms. Quiet sobs filled Weiss' chambers as the moon shone down upon them. 

\---

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ruby asked. 

The two of them sat on the ground underneath the tree from last night. Weiss already changed back and took her clothes back. 

"Why should I tell you?" The white-haired girl scoffed. She was already mortified to have been found out by none other than her loud roommate. She was already embarrassed as it is!

Ruby opened her mouth but no words came out. She shifted her gaze from stern cerulean ones to the ground. Weiss is right. Why should she tell her something this big? She was just a nobody, who Weiss was unfortunate enough to bunk with at the start of their year in Beacon. She's loud and always gets on the white-haired girl's nerves. She always gets scolded for putting off homework or for leaving a sock behind in their bathroom. 

She knew that Weiss only tolerated her because she has no choice. That Ruby is some heathen she was unfortunately stuck for the rest of her college years. 

What gives her the right to demand something this big to her sometimes wolf roommate?

Her thoughts got interrupted when she felt a hand on her own. Ruby saw Weiss looking apologetic in her direction. 

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "That... was a bit harsh. Even for you." Weiss lightly squeezed Ruby's hand to show her remorse. 

"I... never had someone other than my sister to know...this." Weiss gesture to her entire body. "And I... never had a f-friend before " Weiss inwardly cringes at her stutter. A Schnee does not stutter! "So I... don't know how to deal with other people."

Ruby's heart felt a twinge of pain at the girl in front of her. Seeing Weiss saddened expression makes her want to do nothing more than hug her and squeeze all her problems away. 

"If..." Weiss trailed off. Her hand moving to clutch her own hand. "If... this... changes things for us, I understand."

Weiss sighed and met silver eyes once more. "I can go and ask the headmaster for a transfer if this... bothers you." Her eyes darted back on the ground at the implication of her words. Ruby was taken aback at the suggestion. 

"Weiss--"

"I just... have one request." Weiss gripped her own wrist. "Please do not tell anyone about this."

The look on the white-haired girl's face made Ruby's heart ache painfully in her chest. She doesn't like seeing people sad around her. Especially if they're close to her. Despite being scolded by Weiss, Ruby felt some sort of connection with her. A connection that maybe, they can work out things, look past their different lifestyle, and get along with each other. 

After all, they'll be together for the next four years. 

"Weiss... Hey..." Ruby tried pulling one of the girl's hand into her own. The morning breeze is not even cold enough but she can feel Weiss' trembling through her hand. She knew it has nothing to do with the weather. 

Weiss must be scared.

"I'm..." The brunette tried to think of how to phrase things properly. This is a sensitive moment and Ruby's afraid that one misspoken word might break Weiss. 

"I'm... not mad." She just went for honesty. "I'm quite surprised but not mad." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with one hand while still clutching Weiss'. 

"To be honest... I'm kinda worried. You've been coming back to the dorm with bruises at least once a month that I decided to follow you to see what's up. I wasn't expecting something like...this." She trailed off the last part, unsure of how she should talk about Weiss' lycanthropy. 

"You're...worried?" Weiss asked as if such a concept doesn't exist. No one was ever "worried" about her well-being except her sister and her butler, Klein back in Atlas. But since Winter's enlistment to the military and her moving to Vale to study at Beacon, no one ever batted an eye and be worried for her well-being. 

No one except Ruby. 

"Uhh... Yeah?" Ruby was confused. "Why wouldn't I? I know you don't like me and all and you might think that I'm a nuisance. But since we'll be together for the next four years, maybe we can try to get along?" 

Silver eyes widened at the words.

"I-I mean if you want to! Not that I'm forcing you or anything! I-It's fine if you don't like me, I can ask headmaster Ozpin to relocate you or me to another room so you won't have to--" Ruby's rambling got cut off when she felt a finger on her lips.

"You ramble too much," Weiss replied. Not a hint of malice or annoyance from her tone. Just plain playful and teasing.

A comfortable silence danced around the two girls, sitting underneath a large oak tree, in the middle of the forest, at the early pangs of mornings. 

"Anyway..." Standing up, Ruby dusted off the dirt from her clothes from sleeping on the ground in the middle of a forest. "We still have classes today and I'm pretty sure you'll have my head if we try to miss them." She sent out a lopsided smile to her roommate. She held out a hand for Weiss.

"Y-You're not mad?" Weiss asked, eyeing the hand skeptically. This doesn't make sense.

"Why would I?" The brunette tilted her head innocently in confusion.

"Because I... kept something like this from you!" She couldn't believe how this girl, the same roommate, is just... fine with having a werewolf for a companion! A normal person's reaction would've involved a lot of screaming, running, and pleading for their lives when they've met a creature that wasn't supposed to exist. But not Ruby. And she doesn't understand.

"Weiss, I'm not really mad." Ruby smiled. "I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt this time." She used her outstretched hand to gently pat Weiss' white hair.

"I know I tend to talk a lot and all but..." Silver eyes met cerulean once more. Determination reflected into those silver orbs that Weiss couldn't help but drown in those pools. "Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anybody. Not even Yang."

Weiss could feel the prickling feeling of tears on her eyes at those words. This is the first person outside Winter who knows her secret. She's been suffering from this curse alone for years, coupled with growing up with a troubled childhood, she doesn't know how to take in kindness when it was directed at her.

"Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby just gave a smile and held out her hand once more.

"You still got some explaining to do but for now, let's try to get to class in time."

Chuckling, Weiss took the hand offered to her, and together, the two of them went back to the direction of their dorm. Weiss knew she still has a lot of things to talk about with but for now, she'd just enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally had time to post this. Late entry to WhiteRose week and I managed to only make one out of all the prompts. I'll probably work on some of them now without the pressure of posting it per day of the week. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
